In recent years there frequently arise such problems as the problem that an unwanted e-mail message is delivered to the information communication apparatus such as a cell phone or a PHS, the problem that a large amount is charged because of browsing of an Internet website managed by a malicious business, and the problem that data received by the information communication apparatus contains a computer virus. A variety of technologies have been developed heretofore in order to reduce such problems. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the technology of preliminarily registering specific information of unwanted mail and, when incoming mail is the unwanted mail, automatically erasing the unwanted mail. Patent Document 2 discloses the technology of, if data received by the information communication apparatus is inappropriate, sending warning information to an originator. Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses the technology of sending only data whose security was confirmed, to a user terminal and displaying a fixed message indicating the security, on a display of the user terminal. In these conventional technologies, when there was a problem in data received by the information communication apparatus or the like, a patterned process was carried out according to the problem.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-335288
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 2004-236234
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-290990